List of Things With Little/No Continuity
This is a list of some of the things with little/or no continuity on Glee. If something does get continuity eventually, such as Beth showing up, please remove it from the list. Rachel's Vegan Diet She claims to have had nightmares about the baby chicks' mothers coming after her after Jesse St. James and some others from Vocal Adrenaline egged her, but in "The Rhodes Not Taken", she was having pepperoni pizza with Finn, even remarking that it was good pizza. *Bearing in mind Rachel is like 16 so like every 16 year old is probably still trying to decide what diet to have, doesn't nearly every teenager try going vegetarian at some stage, so she probably decided after The Rhodes Not Taken". *Some people are also quasi-vegetarians. Some people will not eat the young of animals (lamb, veal, eggs, etc), but are fine with adult meat. *However, as a Jew, she should not be eating pepperoni, as it often contains non-kosher pork bi-product. *She's just being a bad jew. No big deal. Rachel's Age In "The Rhodes Not Taken", Rachel tells Jacob that she has had "16 years on the stage". However, in "Dream On", Rachel tells Jesse that her birthday is December 18th, 1994, which would have made her 15 for all of season one and the first half of season 2. Jacob's Age He is present in season 1, when Rachel was a sophmore, so it is known that he is at least a freshman (14-15) at this point. In season 2, in the episode "Night of Neglect," after being scolded for heckling by Holly Holiday, he asks her to wait for him and claims he will be 18 in three years. This would make him a freshman or a young sophmore. However Sue later mentions seeing him drive away in a car with the license plate "Jewfro." Sixteen is the legal driving age limit and the license plate implies it to be his car. 16 is most commonly the age of a Junior (and in fact, at many schools 16 year old sophmores are not allowed parking spaces) but he stated just minutes before that he was 15. Additionally, that would mean that the year prior he was only fourteen, despite being in high school and at least a sophomore with the rest of the Glee kids. (Granted, this could be explained by stating that he skipped at least one grade; however, the issues in Night of Neglect would still be present.) *You have your permit at fifteen and a half. He could also be driving illegally. He could be a young sophomore (Some sophomores do not turn 16 until after the school year has ended.) It was also after the school day. He could have easily headed home, then driven back. Jesse St. James Jesse said that he was starting to like Rachel, and that he didn't want to her to get hurt, but then he breaks up with her in a cruel manner and later eggs her. *Keep in mind that Rachel had just done something very cruel to Jesse, Puck, and Finn. And even though he said he forgave her, we cannot be sure about this. *He could have also given into peer pressure, or have been black-mailed. He could have left, and shown to have no connection with Rachel, to save her from constant harassment from his ex-peers. Anthony Rashad In "The Substitute", Mercedes had agreed to give him a try, but she never did start dating him. *We don't know if she and him have tried a date or not. As Mercedes' has been given a slightly smaller role this season in general, if the date was boring, or uneventful, she could have gone on a date, and decided against. We aren't privy to every single angle of the character's life. Azimio's Moral Code Artie successfully prevents Azimio from attacking Finn because Azimio would have to go through him to get to Finn; Azimio leaves saying, "The only things saving you right now is my moral code; I don't hit crippled people", but in "The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle", Azimio is the ring leader of the massive slushie attack on Artie, which Artie tries to talk him out of, but Azimio says he believes in "equal opportunity". This is after Artie is on the football team, cooler than he was prior to joining, so there is less reason to pick on him than before when Artie was just in the Glee club - when Azimio couldn't do it because Artie is a cripple. *He doesn't hit crippled people, but that does not mean he is above bullying them. He probably feels that Artie is physically weak, and that hitting him would injure him. Seeing him work on the football team probably mean Azimio now sees him as a slightly strong person, meaning he is a more viable victim to his bullying. Karofsky's Intelligence In "Mattress," Dave asks how to spell "LOSER" so as to write it on Finn's forehead with a marker in preparation for defacing Finn's Glee Club picture. However, in "Furt," it is revealed by Dave's father that he usually gets A, in terms of grades. Though it could be suspected that Dave manages to cheat to get his good grades (a common practice for jocks, as it seems from Finn's history of it), it seems odd that someone of his apparent level of intelligence wouldn't know how to spell "loser." *It is possible Karofsky was acting stupid as typical jocks to provoke even more. It is revealed that Karofsky used to be a good student with good grades. *It's also important to remember that last semester Principal Figgins said that half of the Cheerios were functionally illiterate and yet they were still academically eligible until Mr. Schue failed them all to spite Sue. It could just be that McKinley's education standards are so messed up that Karofsky can be "getting A's and B's" while still not being overly "intelligent". Artie's Christmas Present (ReWalk) Even though the thing costs a fortune, made everyone smile, and made Artie very excited, we never got to see Artie using it after Christmas. *Those things are incredibly expensive and impractical. A wheel chair would be more comfortable, and more practical for day to day use. Those things are meant for people who need help walking, not for people who have no control of their lower body. *^Then, why won't Artie just sell the ReWalk and use the money to fund Glee Club's budget? Puck/Artie Weren't these two supposed to be best friends now or something? *They were friends. Lauren came into the picture shortly after that agreement, and since then, save a short Puck/Rachel moment in Born This Way, Puck has not really been seen interacting with anybody else. *In Furt when Artie is pushed over by Karoksfy you can see and hear Puck in the backround run over to Artie and say "Artie, are you ok?", Puck/Quinn In "Journey", Puck says, "I love you." In "Auditions", Puck confirmed he still had feelings for Quinn. In "Britney/Brittany", he shares a look with Quinn. Now, he's in love with Lauren, made out with Rachel, and hasn't said a word to Quinn. *There in high school. This happens all the time. Knowing Puck's history, he could have easily been trying to 'get' with Quinn. If she made it clear that she wished to have no relationship with him, he had no reason to keep trying. Beth is no longer in the picture. Puck's Community Service We haven't seen or heard about him doing it since "Never Been Kissed".' *He could have completed the required amount. Puck's Money Earned from "One Love" In "Never Been Kissed", after perfoming "One Love (People Get Ready) " and collecting roughly $300, Puck told Artie they were going to use the money to take Brittany and Santana out on a double date to BreadstiX. After the date, he insisted they dine and dash. It seems he just forgot about the "sweet cash" they earned. Later in the episode, Artie stated that Puck owed him the money for the BreadstiX meal. It seems Artie had also forgotten about the money and used his own. So what happened to money? *Puck probably spent it on something. Finn's Stance on Cheating In Season 1, he cheated on Quinn multiple times with Rachel, yet in "Comeback", Quinn states that he broke up with her because she cheated on him (not the lying about the baby), and he doesn't deny it. He also goes out on date with Santana and Brittany to BreadstiX while he is dating Rachel the first time; he later breaks up with Rachel when she comes clean about making out with Puck. Finn makes advances on Quinn even though she is in a relationship with Sam. *It's called a hypocrite. Finn is fairly selfish, as we have seen in his actions through the series (not standing up for Kurt originally, almost choosing the football club over the Glee Club, slushy-ing other Glee members, etc). Because he 'loves' Rachel and Quinn, he can try and be with them. When they cheat on him, he's the one hurt, so he feels it's wrong. He doesn't really think about his actions. Kurt's Biological Mother In "Ballad", Kurt claims that she died ten years ago (when he would have been six). However, in "Laryngitis" Burt claims that she died eight years ago (when Kurt would have been eight). *Maybe she fell into a coma-state when Kurt was six and died when he was eight, that way Kurt would say that she died ten years ago since that was the time he stopped seeing her, while burt knows that she actually died two years ago. *Maybe its just an age mix-up Kurt's Wardrobe Kurt wears extremely expensive clothes by famous designers (such as Alexander McQueen), despite his father's occupation of being the owner of a tire store. Kurt is initially an only child, but still, his wardrobe must cost thousands of dollars. *We assume the clothing is all his own. His father owns the tire store, but we do not know anything about the rest of Kurt's relatives. As Kurt's dad also bought him an expensive car, we can assume that the family has money. *Online bidding is a god send. So are thrift stores, you'd be surprised about the things you can find in some of them. Kurt's Language Studies This is a well-known fact that Kurt actually learns French (Grilled Cheesus).'' In The Substitute, he comes during Holly's Spanish lesson, so he's not attending it. However, in Ballad, ''he is seen in Will's Spanish lesson telling (off) that he's in love with Finn. *You can take more than one language per year. *Kurt could have been taking Spanish in a different period than the one he walked in on. *''Ballad ''is set during a different academic year than ''Grilled Cheesus and The Substitute. Kurt could have taken Spanish one year and French the next. Kurt's Dancing Kurt was very confident and comfortable during "Push It" the goal of which was to give the people "sex". He was rocking it during "Single Ladies" in "Preggers", even teaching the guys on the football team how to dance; however, in "Sexy" he suddenly doesn't know how to appear sexy or confident while dancing, and apparently he can't tell what looks awkward either. *Kurt, like most people, looks an awful lot worse when he's trying to be sexy. He is also around the guy he likes. You become an awful lot more clumsy, often, around the people you like. His 'sexiness' is probably natural, resulting in awkwardness when he tries to act sexy. *In all those examples, Kurt hadn't been sexually harrassed/assualted yet. By "Sexy" he had been, so his behavior could be explained by this fact, easily. His uncomfortableness could easily be stemmed from the fact that he was attacked in addition to those mentioned above. *Kurt was never really trying to be sexy but, in "Sexy", he has to act sexy, making it very awkward for him since it comes less naturally to you when you are made to do it. Kurt's and Rachel's Basements In "Preggers", "Home", and "Theatricality" we see that Kurt's bedroom is in the basement of the Hummel (later to be Hummel-Hudson) house. However, in "Sectionals" Kurt volunteers his bedroom as a place to lock up Rachel in order to prevent her from telling Finn that he isn't the father of Quinn's baby. *In Sectionals he was joking. It's not like Kurt actually planned to lock Rachel in his basement. Plus, we don't know for sure that the room shown earlier was the basement, although there are no ways out of the room except for one set of stairs that lead down from the rest of the house. As for Rachel, in "Dream On" she told Jesse that her dads have filled their basement with memorabilia from her childhood, that it was 'like a shrine, it's creepy and flattering at the same time'. However, in "Blame It On The Alcohol", The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza was held in the Berry basement, and it showed no trace of this whatsoever. *It's possible that the Berrys' had cleaned out their basement. It's highly unlikely, yes, but possible. Boarding School or Not? Kurt now goes to Dalton, a school which is about two hours away from Lima, Ohio, a long way to drive to school everyday, prompting the belief that Dalton is a Boarding school. However, in "The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle", he mentioned going to Finn's room every night with a glass of warm milk to start conversation. *He could have mean every night he is home, or he could been referring to before he moved to Dalton. Will's Crush on Emma In "Comeback", Will says confidently that he is over Emma. However, in "Blame It on the Alcohol", this is not the case. *You can say things easily, but it's an awful lot harder to believe things. He could have easily said he was over her whilst still pinning for her. Mercedes/Quinn Friendship These two were best friends in the back 9 of season one; Quinn even lived with Mercedes for a period of time. Now, Quinn mostly hangs out with Santana or Brittany. *It's the Cheerios' group. When Mercedes' was a Cheerios, or when Quinn was far down on the rungs of popularity, she could afford to be seen with Mercedes. When she's a Cheerio, she is with the 'right' girls. Blaine's Stance on Romance Blaine initially tells Kurt that he cares for him, but that he is terrible at romance and doesn't want to risk screwing anything up; however, in "Blame It on the Alcohol", Blaine jumps at the chance to date Rachel Berry after their shared drunken Spin-the-Bottle kiss, despite previously claiming to be awful at romance. *As he says, "It's just one date." That does not mean a romance. He was just giving it a try. He feels less strongly for Rachel, so it was probably easier to say yes. Tina's Individuality In "Theatricality" she expressed her feelings about being herself and knowing who she was. Then in "Comeback" she follows the trend set by Brittany despite only wanting to dress in gothic-esque clothes. *At this point, she is dating Mike. We know she is incredibly self conscious, and does not want to lose him. If she thought he would like her better dressed as the rest of the girls, she might dress for him. Brittany and Pregnancy In "The Power of Madonna", Brittany apologizes to Quinn (because of Quinn's pregnancy) after making an insensitive statement about how nothing bad happens to people who put out and when Quinn goes into labour she is seen in the background looking at her stomach and rubbing it. However, in "Sexy", she believes babies come from storks. *She probably thinks that, after sex, the storks will bring the baby 9 months later. Brittany and My Head Band In "Blame It On the Alcohol", Rachel sings the song "My Headband" to Finn alone in the choir room, but in "Original Song", Brittany says it's her favorite song....How did she hear it? *Rachel probably performed it to the group as some point. If not, she could have been practicing it, and Brittany could have over heard. *Also, that's kind of the funny/ironic part about Brittany saying this, she's probably never heard the song, and if she has, maybe once, yet it's already her favorite song. Brittany is known for saying funny things, like this, that don't make sense. Brittany's Belief in Santa Kurt, in "Grilled Cheesus", says he thinks God is like Santa for adults, and later goes on to explain his disbelief in God while Brittany listens with the rest of the club. She makes no interruptions to say that Santa does indeed exist, which is out of character if she did in fact believe. Despite this, in "A Very Glee Christmas" Brittany has a strong belief in Santa. *She's a bit slow. She probably thought he meant God gave the Adults gifts every Christmas. And I doubt she can follow what Kurt was saying. Quinn's Ring What happened with the ring Sam gave to Quinn in "Furt"? This is the most important object in their relationship, and after "Furt", it doesn't appear anymore. Also, when Sam broke up with Quinn, why didn't he say anything about the Quinn not wearing the ring? Quinn's PTSD In "Special Education", Quinn is nervous before New Direction's performance at Sectionals, claiming the last time she performed at a competition she gave birth, and saying it gave her PTSD. However, in Regionals, she looks completely fine and says nothing about last year. Is she really over her pregnancy that quickly? *For Sectionals, she was singing the opening number with only Sam, but for Regionals she was swaying in the background of a big New Directions performance. It's most likely she's worried about having a solo in front of a large audience, as Kurt was for Regionals. Quinn's Due Date In "Hairography" Kendra tells Terri that the baby is due around spring break. However Rachel tells Finn in Laryngitis that Jesse is on Spring Break - Journey is 5 episodes later which must be around a month or two and even so in Journey Quinn says her due date is a month after regionals *She could have got the due date confused. *Spring breaks for different schools have been known to be in different times, so maybe Carmel had an early Spring Break? Quinn/Beth Eye Color Beth, being Quinn's child, was known to have the same eye colour as Quinn. Yet Beth has blue eyes and Quinn has brown eyes. And actually neither Puck or Quinn have blue eyes... *This could be explained by the fact that almost all infants are born with blue eyes and they later change color. *Genetics indicate that if one grandparent on each side had blue/grey/green eyes, that the child could have blue eyes. Sean In "'Laryngitis" Rachel said she'd continue to give Sean vocal lessons, yet Sean has yet to appear on the show again, and there has been no mention of him since. *As earlier mentioned, we do not see every moment of their life. Rachel could be giving him lessons during a time of day we have not been shown. Sue's Mother In the episode "Showmance", Sue says that she euthanized (killed) her "wealthy, elderly mother" . However, in "Furt", Sue's mother, Doris Sylvester, comes back after killing off the last Nazi. *It is most likely a joke when Sue states that she has killed her mother as she recomends that a similar thing happens to the New Directions Warbler's Informal Performances In "Silly Love Songs" the Warblers specifically say that they haven't performed at an unofflical venue since 1927. But in "Original Song" Blaine says that the Warblers do nursing home performances all the time. *The nursing home could be considered an official venue, as it is a planned and regular event. Warbler's Auditions In "Special Education" two boys audition for solo alongside Kurt and is later informed by Blaine that they're moving on but in the actual competion only Blaine sings and the two kids have no solos whatsoever. McKinley High's Funding for the Arts Sure, they say all the time that there is no funding for the arts at McKinley, and that they shouldn't have their budget cut because they don't have enough money as it is. But they have a state of the art auditorium as it seems that has a stage that can literally be rained on (April Rhodes may have funded for this, but it would still take a lot of money they apparently don't have to maintain it), as well as a ton of expensive looking sound/light equipment, and their very own ballet studio seen in "Dream On". *Back in Mr.Schue's day Glee Club "ruled this school", so they had money ''then. That's where the expensive auditorium, sound equitment, and etc. that we see could have come from. It could be that in the last few years, McKinley has lost lots of money and can't fund Glee anymore, but has all this awesome stuff lying around. You see that in schools all the time. Glee Club's Budget Cuts (S2) In Season 2, Mr. Schue claims that Coach Beiste's new football budget, which had siphoned 10% of the glee budget, had cut all of the show choir's transportation to and from events. However, New Directions has no problem getting to sectionals in "Special Education"; no explanation for how they were able to pay was made, and no attempts at any fundraising for the club are made until Finn sets up his kissing booth in "Silly Love Songs", well after they have already competed sectionals. Glee Club's Props In several episodes, New Directions have not been able to do certain things, such as pay for a bus to competitions, because they have not had enough funds to pay for them. However, they still manage to buy different sets and costumes for almost every episode, that would normally cost millions of dollars, something that the New Directions do not have if they can't even pay for a 300 dollar bus to rent. *It is possible that the glee members make their own outfits for the club. Glee Club's Terms (S1) In "Pilot", Mr. Schuester and Figgins agree that the show choir has to show at regionals in order to continue. Later in the season, the glee club must place at regionals to get another year. *Conditions change. If a source of funding was cut, or moved to another club, they might have needed to harshen the conditions. Glee Club's Popularity & FlashMobs In Night of Neglect , no one in Glee were able to invite people to come to the benefits, despite that they have popular characters, such as: *Quinn , prettiest girl in school campaigning for prom queen. *Finn, quarterback, the jock who had set up kissing booth where all the girls came flocking. *Puck, a jock, who is a badass and has girls fawning over him. *Santana & Brittany, very social hot girls. Brittany had a perfect record of making out/love with all the guys. *Kurt & Blaine, even if they were not ND members, they could invite the Warblers who is pretty much accepting and have good attitude towards Kurt and Blaine (Blaine as Kurt's boyfriend can help his friends' problem, right? He is the lead vocalist afterall. He could ask for a favor to the Warblers). Besides, they are popular with Crawford Academy girls, their sister school. Yet in Born This Way , when Kurt and New Direction members sang Barbra Streisand , they can get plenty flashmobbers. Where did those people came from? Doing flashmob number needs practice. They aren't just random people with random dance moves. A flashmob is planned. And ND have the power to ask those people to join flashmob for them (and a lot too). IRL, most people would simply watch. They're too embarrassed to join. New Directions had a full house for their Invitational in "The Rhodes Not Taken", and yet they can only scrounge up 6 audience in "A Night of Neglect", which most of them are hecklers commanded by Sue. Glee Club's Band Team There was never any interaction between the band member and ND, eventhough almost everytime they perform a song, the band would always be there. It is unrealistic that there are no developments or at least a small interaction whatsoever for as long as 2 seasons! Glee Club's School Reception 1 Even if sometimes ND performs classic songs, they did great number of modern pop songs. And did it very well. Yet still not a single soul appreciate or even glance in favour of Glee club. For example, when they perform Empire State of Mind, only 2 people take a look of ND performing (Sunshine and Sam), while others not even glance or tap their foot. Normally, people would look around to see what happened, what's with the sudden performance of music and singing. Do people completely hate music in Glee universe unless it involves sex (Britney episode for example)? Glee Club's School Reception 2 Every time New Directions performs in the gym, the school goes crazy (the club even started a "Britney Spears Sex Riot"). However, in "A Very Glee Christmas", their fellow schoolmates proclaim that they suck, and a teacher even throws a shoe at them. The behavioural change is too drastic. Lauren Zizes' affinity towards Glee Club Like Jacob in Season 1, Lauren was intended to be a gap filler for Kurt's subtitute, by bribing her with foods. In Special Education Lauren said to Puck, "Show choir is stupid". But her hate suddenly vanished without any story plotline, and we often see her very happily smiling, laughing, and clapping along after ND performed songs. In truth, after Kurt came back to McKinley High, Lauren isn't needed anymore. Does she stay because of Puck? She doesn't need to stay in Glee Club to be Puck's love interest. Doesn't she already have wrestling club? Lauren's Ego When Puck sang "Fat-Bottomed-Girls" to Lauren she became offended, but when he sang "Big-Ass-Heart" to her which still makes comments about her weight she was still flattered by then end.